


Star Evans Unironically Loves Star Wars

by KJynx



Series: DannyMay2020 [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, I Tried, she also totally has a crush on paulina, she makes the other A-listers watch sci fi with her, star evans is a sci fi nerd u can fite me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx
Summary: DannyMay day 4: scienceA little late but it's only 9:45 so it still counts. Anyway apparently today is Star Wars day too, so I had to fit that in somehow.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Nicolai Technus, Danny Fenton & Star, Star Evans & Nicolai Technus
Series: DannyMay2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Star Evans Unironically Loves Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> i have spent too long staring at this and trying to fix it that i now hate it. hopefully it's not as bad as it seems to me.

It was probably not the smartest idea to ask the Fentons to make a real, working lightsaber. But, Star had always loved the Star Wars franchise, and she had wanted a lightsaber for her birthday. The Fentons were definitely smart enough to build one. They made a working portal to a dimension they hadn't even known for sure existed for crying out loud. 

A portal which they had in their basement. The one all these ghosts used to get to Amity Park. You know, the ones that attack multiple times a day.

...Yeah. Not the best idea.

And this how you end up with a tech ghost flailing a lightsaber at anything that moves while simultaneously gushing about the mechanics behind it.

Phantom had started trying to fight off Technus, but had stopped once he saw what Technus was attacking with. 

"Hey, is that what I think it is?"

"IF YOU MEAN THIS SABER OF LIGHT, THEN YES! I FOUND IT, AND IT'S A BEAUTY! FULLY FUNCTIONAL, TOO!" 

Star watched Phantom and Technus geeking out, debating whether or not it would be worth it to go ask if she could have _her_ lightsaber, that _she_ had asked for (and maybe also talk about Star Wars. Who knew Phantom was into it? Talking with him could score some major points with Paulina, too). She eventually decided getting killed with something that was previously only science fiction would be a good way to go. 

  
  
  


As it would turn out, Phantom and Technus were both actually pretty big Star Wars fans, though Technus was more into the tech than the story, but hey, Star wasn't complaining. She did get to hang out with Amity's hero and one of what Amity residents referred to as "the regulars," _and_ walked away with a functional lightsaber.

Who knew science could be so cool?

**Author's Note:**

> in other news, i love star and really want her to just like. have a sort of grudging friendship with danny. like neither one hates each other but they won't admit it and they talk about sci fi n shit.


End file.
